


The Anything-But-Ordinary Town

by That_UneCreatif



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Creepy, Cussing, Forests, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Scary, Slenderverse, Stupidity, Teenagers, dark themes, offensive language, vulgar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_UneCreatif/pseuds/That_UneCreatif
Summary: In which a girl finds the truth about Slenderman, and the strange people of the dark forest.





	1. Mike Adams and the Dark Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn didn't want to go to the forest that night. She didn't want to drink, or stare at the fire, or listen to Michael's stories. And she definitely didn't want to loose her friend that night.

"There are stories of the Slenderman who lurks through these trees. He has been described as a tall skinny man in a black and white pressed suit."

"Sounds like a rich white guy." Riley cut in.

"Shh!" Mia retorted.

"No, Riley actually hes a huge deal. He has long black tentacles and paper white skin." Mike said warily.

"I heard he's got no face." Keith said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, didn't it got ripped off by a lawnmower or some shit?" Matt asked.

"No! Would you all shut up? I'm trying to tell a scary story." Mike whined.

"Guys." Kait warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Okay, anyways.." Mike started again, "The Slenderman is known to lure children into the forest with his notes and when they get too far in to know where they are..." he said in a low narrator tone.

"He **snatches** them with his tentacles!" He yelled, startling the group with his loud emphasis on the word 'snatched'.

The group erupted with laughter. They all were laughing at each other's reactions. Matt yelled in his booming voice, "Hah! Keith, that was a big jump there. Did Mikey scare you?" He said making a face like a sad baby teasing him.

"C'mon, Michael isn't the slightest bit scary." Keith said.

"Yeah, that's why you jumped about a _foot_ in the air just now." Riley teased, still cackling.

"You jumped too, shitface!"

"We all jumped a little, shut it you three." Kait snapped at the bickering teens.

"Pass me another bud light, Kay." Mia asked.

"Yeah, same here." Matt said.

She tossed each of them another can. She sat staring into the blazing fire in front of them. The group was laughing and talking, drinking numerous cans of beer. A loud thud came from the right of Kait, and she snapped her head up to Mike who was completely oblivious to the noise. A black mass slithered up and around Mike's ankle, to which he looked down surprised. He kicked his leg trying to shake whatever it was off of him, but this only made it tighten around him.

As if it were right out of a scary movie, Mike snapped onto the ground off his chair and his body was thrown into the dark forest behind. The group stared in disbelief.

"Mike!" Matt yelled now, turning pale.

A booming voice rang in Kait's head, " ** _I suggest you all take your leave now._** ", it said and she was sure by the look on everyone else's faces that they had heard it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be frightened by the really short chap. There'll be longer ones in the future.


	2. The Loss of a Friend

The next two weeks at school were strange. It was quiet- a scary kind of quiet. There were those people who were talking like normal, of course. This was high school. But there was a heavy dull sound of nothing in the air. Everything seemed in slow motion. There were people crying, teachers talking to groups of students, and that group of police officers standing at each entrance. They were trying to see if Mike would show up at school. However the five kids who last saw Mike were thinking the same unspoken truth. Mike wasn't coming back. 

Kait made her way- head hung low- toward his locker. There were flowers, notes, and paper hearts taped to it. It was like they had given up on finding him.

There was no body, so he was classified as missing. Matt had stressed to everyone that _he would come back_. _His smiling face would show it's self in chemistry one of these days_ , but the group stayed silent when he said that. They all knew- even Matt- that he was dead. Mike was dead. Killed. By the Slenderman.

Kait stopped at his locker, staring at the letters taped to it. 

"That's her!" A sobbing yell of Mike's mother came. "She's the one who took him, she was the last person with my baby!"

Kait winced at the sound of her voice, a tear rolled down her cheek. She had already told the police a thousand times what happened. How she picked Mike up from his house, went to the forest with their friends, and Mike disappeared there. _He ran off by himself, there was nothing we could've done. He just never came back._

She walked past her, not wanting to cause any sort of argument. She shoved the large metal door open, letting herself out of the door to walk home.

 

When she got home the house was quiet. Of course it was. Why would her parents be home, anyways? 

Kait trudged up to her room and sat on her bed. She then began to do her homework.

Not long after that she heard the front door shut(which startled her). "Honey?" Her mother's voice called, but she ignored it, "Kaitlyn?" She called again, and Kait still didn't reply.

Her mom openned the door to her room, and her face fell when she saw her daughter there. "What?" She asked bluntly.

"What do you mean 'what'?" She asked angry now. "A kid went missing and you decide to completely ignore me when I call for you?"

A kid.

"Mike was my friend, _mother_." she said, glaring up to her, "And I find it _rude_ to refer to him as 'a kid'." She sighed, looking back down to her math worksheet, "He went on _vacation_ with us." She said annoyed, "Just _a kid_."

"I'm sorry, but I'm more worried about your safety." Her mom said.

"Okay," Kait said, setting her pen down, "I'm going on a walk." She stated, grabbing a jacket out of her closet. Her mom huffed, walking out of the room into her own.

"Just stay away from the Forrest."

 

Kait walked around the town, paying no mind to where she was going. When she found herself standing face to face with the forest, it was like something was dragging her toward it. People passed by not taking one glance at it. Everyone in the town avoided it nowadays. Kate took to looking left to right to check if anyone was watching. When she was sure there wasn't anyone paying mind to her, she walked head high into the forest. She read the sign at the entrance. 'XXXXXXXXX National Park'.

She kept to the path, eyeing the dark shadow between the trees.

"You must have a d-death wish." She heard, causing her to snap her head around. A lanky chocolate haired boy lent against the trees in the shadow. She couldn't see his face.

"Excuse you?" She asked, scoffing.

"Your friend was just killed in these w-woods.. what? Three days a-ago?" He said.

She froze, "Mike isn't dead."

"Yeah, he's just o-on a field trip with ol' Slendy." He said, laughing. "How naive."

"I'm not naive." She said, "What's with the stuttering?"

"It's not a s-stutter." He said confidently.

"Yeah, and the word 'natural' isn't man-made"

"Its a tick."

"Mhm."

"My name is Ticci Toby."

"Yeah, I got that." By this point, Kait had realised who this was. She was silently thankful she payed attention to Mike's stories. He was a huge fan of creepypasta, however she was afraid sometimes he took it too far.

"Wait..." He said, "You-"

"Tobias Erin Rogers-" Another voice calls angrily, cutting off suddenly. " _Shit_." It whispers.

"Ahh, Masky, come to join the fun?"

"Toby what are you doing?" The voice- called Masky- questioned.

"Just poking some fun at my new friend.~"

"This is that dumb kid's friend right?" Masky asked, finally stepping up.

"Excuse you?" Kait budded in.

"Ah, Kaity, just ignore him." he said, elbowing Masky in the side.

"No, she deserves to know why we killed her friend, right?" Masky said slyly.

"Masky-"

"Your friend was causing problems. He told everyone anything he knew about Slendy. He's been trying every night for weeks to find the Mansion, even tried to take Sally."

"Tim stop-"

"We got rid of him. He was making it real f-ing hard to get shit done around here. Do you have any idea how hard it is to do my job with a stupid little kid in the way?" 

Kait was fuming now, and Masky could tell. She was doing exactly what he wanted her to do. He loved seeing people's faces turn red in anger.

Toby laughed.

"What're you laughing at?" Kait asked.

"N-nothing."

"Yeah, the kid was so scared when he saw me. You should've seen his face when Jack got a hold of 'em."

By this point Toby was cackling, "Oh, Jacky was so excited."

 


	3. Unknown Listener

"This is that dumb kid's friend right?" Tim asked, stepping away from Jack- who still stay concealed.

"Excuse you?" The girl called Kait asked.

"Ah, Kaity, just ignore him." Tobias said, elbowing Tim in the side.

"No, she deserves to know why we killed her friend, right?" Masky said slyly.

"Masky-"

"Your friend was causing problems. He told everyone anything he knew about Slendy. He's been trying every night for weeks to find the Mansion, even tried to take Sally."

"Tim stop-"

"We got rid of him. He was making it real f-ing hard to get shit done around here. Do you have any idea how hard it is to do my job with a stupid little kid in the way?" 

Kait's face turned red in anger. She was doing exactly what he wanted her to do. Jack stared at her, wanting her to just walk away from the situation altogether.

Toby laughed.

"What're you laughing at?" Kait asked.

"N-nothing."

"Yeah, the kid was so scared when he saw me. You should've seen his face when Jack got a hold of 'em. He was trembling." Jack winced at the mention of his name. He leaned his head back drawing in a deep breath to calm himself.

By this point Tobias was cackling, "Oh, J-Jacky was so excited."

Jack's nails dug into the palm of his hand. His knuckles turning white now.

"That's enough you two." Jack announced, his voice startling both Kait and Tobias.

Tobias recovered from Jack's scare, and started laughing twice as hard, "Oooh~ Jacky's g-gonna get ya!" 

"Tobias, go home." Jack replied. He released his fisted hand, letting blood drip onto the ground, "You too Timothy. You know better."

Masky turned, grabbing Tobias' jacket sleeve, and pulled him past Jack.

When Jack was sure they were far enough into the forest not to hear, he stepped forward, letting his bottom half be seen.

"Jack." Kait whispered.

"I think you should go." Jack said.

Kait noticed the blood dripping from his hand. At first she was horrified- however upon further inspection from where she was standing she could see the crescent-shaped cuts in his hand. The mother in her forced her to step forward, taking his hand in hers. He flinched at first, but allowed her to look at it.

"Jack..."

"Are you going to say anything besides my name, Dannica?" He whispered.

"Nobody's called me by that name in years." She whispered back, "How did you know it was me?"

"You haven't changed one bit, Danny." He replied, "But your green eyes gave away a whole lot."

* * *

Danny sat in passenger side of the car. She stared out the window- nose pressed up against the cold glass. She watched, as the CPS agent pulled the car out of the drive, her neighbors and their son wave drearily at her. She waved back, keeping her eyes locked on the thirteen year old boy. What would he do without her to protect him? Who would tell the bullies to leave him alone? Who would give him half their ham and cheese sandwich at lunch after the bullies took his?

She didn't want to leave, but staying with her parents was at the bottom of her 'to-do' list, that was for sure.

When she arrived at her first foster home there was a boy a lot like Jack, but he wasn't the same. They hung out every day, played hide-and-seek, but he wasn't as good at hiding as Jack was. Not long afterwards the boy was adopted, and after that Danny was too. Her new parents gave her the option to change her name, and just like any 14 year old she didn't like the one she was given. She chose Kaitlyn.

When Kaitlyn started High School two years later she found that the boy she had met in the foster home lived in town. He started attending the same school as her, and they reconnected. His name was Michael.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, is it me or are these chapters short as hell? I've got a lot more back story to go through so bare with me.


	4. Ham & Cheese

"Give it back, Nick!" Jack's voice whined as he jumped up to reach his brown paper bag that now dangle from Nick's hand. "Come on, give it here!"

"Nah, what've we got today? Peanut butter and jam? That's my favorite!" Nick replied, looking into the bag. Jack grabbed at it- as it was now within reach- and Nick replied to this action with snapping the bag back up in the air. Jack was relatively shorter than him.

"Nicholas." A loud- but quite squeaky- voice said sternly, "Give Jack his lunch back."

"What'll you do if I don't? Yell me to death?" He replied, and his friends laughed, "You're all bark; no bite little one."

Dannica huffed, grabbing Jack's wrist, and dragging him away. He yelled to her in dissuade, "Hey, aren't you going to get my lunch back? Hey! Where are you taking me?"

She dragged him all the way to the other side of the playground near the swings. She stopped at a bench where a pink butterfly backpack and a matching pink lunch bag sat. She let him go and sat down. As she opened her lunch box she studied it's contents, "You like ham and cheese?" She finally asked. Jack shrugged, and she lifted a half of her sandwich up. "Here," She said, ushering it toward him.

He smiled, grabbing the half and taking a seat next to her. He took a bite, chewed, swallowed, and put his hand out to her, "I'm Jack," he said.

She didn't take it, in fact she didn't even look at it. She stared straight, observing the playground where kids ran around. "I know." She finally said.

He tilted his head, "What's your name?" He asked, dropping his hand and taking another bite of the sandwich.

"Dannica Rose Bureau." She told him.

* * *

 

"Masky, hey Masky. Masky. Masky, Masky, Masky. Hey, Masky-" Toby repeated, skipping along the trail.

"What, Toby?" Masky interrupted.

"Have you gone soft, Masky?"

"What do you mean, soft?" Masky spat, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Well, you listened to orders from EJ." He replied, "You never listen to EJ."

"That's because Jack isn't the boss of me. Heather told me that Kait is the one Jack's been looking for. The girl with the bright green eyes? Like Nat's, remember?" He said.

"Ohh, Danny right?"

"I think her real name is Dannica or something." Masky said.

"Ah, well I like her. She seems cool." Toby said, continuing past Masky(skipping again).

"You can't like her, Toby. I'm not even sure Jack is supposed to talk to her again. This is the only exception." He said sternly.

"But you left him alone with her."

"Jack knows what's right. If he wants what's best for Danny he'll stay away from her."

"But you know he wont." Toby said. For the first time since starting to talk to Dannica Toby sounded his age.

Masky sighed, "Yeah, I know." Masky ran his fingers through his hair- taking his hood off in the process.

"Masky, you need to stop being so lenient for him."

"Why the hell do you think I mentioned him when we were talking about killing of that pesky Mike kid?" He said, "I hoped she'd be freaked out and not want to have anything to do with him. He's a killer."

* * *

 

"Jack, I missed you." She stated, near tears.

"You didn't miss me, Dannica." He said.

"Step out into the light." She said, "I need to see your face again."

He pulled his hand away, shoving it into the pocket of his hoodie, "You don't want to look at me."

"How do you know what I want, Jack?" She let out a small laugh.

"Because I'm..." He sighed, "I'm a _monster_ , I'm- ... I'm hideous." He finally whispered.

She grabbed his wrists pulling him out into the sun. A shadow still cast across his face, but it was still visible. She tried to take a look at him but what she saw startled her slightly causing her to look down. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second, then looked up at him once more. Under the dark grey hoodie was a blue mask, beaten and worn. There were scuff marks and it looked as if he'd never took it off before. Trying to look at his eyes she was met with a dark black-hole-like space. It was like it led to an abyss.

" _I told you._ " He said, his voice now laced with a shaky, brooding tone.

"Jack." She said, reaching toward his mask. She wanted to see his features. The scar on his right cheek where he had tripped over his skateboard when he was ten. She didn't want to see the masked version of the boy she mist ever so much.

"I'm sorry, Danny." He said, stepping back. He took one long look at her before turning around and bolting into the darkness of the forest. She stood frozen. Her feet felt like they were glued to the ground, as much as she wanted to run after him. 

She dropped down, to her knees hunching over as the tears began to fall. It felt like an eternity- the space around her turned to a dim evening darkness. Only the light of the glowing moon above to accompany her. She had stopped crying, and stared down the path. She closed her eyes, cringing at the sand-papery feeling she got when she did so.

When she opened them- she jumped suddenly at the sight before her. A little girl stood about four meters from her. She wore a worn down pink night gown, and her hair- wavy knots and all- was down over her shoulders. She hugged a bear tightly to her chest.

But not that that wasn't strange enough, the weirdest part was that from her eyes streaked streams of blood down to her jaw. She was smiling sweetly.

"Hi!" She squeaked, rocking onto her toes and back. "I'm Sally! This is Mr.D." She said, holding out her bear. 

"H-hi Sally." Danny said shakily. Fear pumped through her veins. "I'm Danny." The girl turned her head to the side. 

"Danny Bur- Bure-bureau?" Sally asked, struggling on the last name.

Danny's eyes widened. She was completely horrified, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, Jacky has a picture of you on his desk! You look a lot older now."

"J-Jack has a- what?" Danny stuttered, standing up slowly.

"A picture! You're still pretty though. I love your eyes, by the way!" She said.

Danny began to walk toward the girl, slowly taking one step at a time. "Can you take me to him?" Danny asked, the corners of her eyes pricked with tears.

"I don't think I'm 'posed to. Daddy doesn't like visitors." 

"Please, I need to see Jack."

"I don't want to get in trouble." Sally said, narrowing her eyes at Danny.

"Please," Danny stepped closer, and all of the sudden she was thrown back almost where she had originally stood, landing on the ground. Her eyes widened as she scrambled to get up.

"I said no." Sally said, turning and running away.

" _ **Leave, now.**_ "The words rang in her head. The same voice she had heard the night Mike disapeared.

"No, I need to see Jack."

" ** _You're not welcome here. Jack isn't allowed to see you._** " It rang again.

"B-but why?" She asked. She was trembling now, as she stood looking around. "I love him, I need to tell him I love him." Tears streamed down her cheeks again.

" _ **You can never love a killer.**_ " Was the last thing she heard before everything turned black- a nearly deafening silence erupted in her ears.

* * *

 

"Kaitlyn, get up!" She heard, following a loud bang on her bedroom door.

-Wait... Her bedroom door?

She opened her eyes slowly, vision clearing as she came to focus on her digital clock on her bedside table. It read 7:45. 

Kait shot up, making her way to the bathroom. She stared blankly at the girl in the mirror. She was still in her clothes from last night. She brushed through her knotted hair, washed her face and applied concealer to her under-eyes.

"What's with me looking like death so much lately?" she mumbled to herself.

She got ready and made her way to the kitchen. Her mother had already left, a granola bar and a tumbler. She grabbed it, the warmth of the coffee inside spreading to her hands. She grabbed her backpack and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's real jumpy but I've been updating twice past two days so you could hold off till' Sunday, right? I've got to give my wonderful boyfriend the attention he deserves and I haven't seen him all week.


	5. An Eerie Feeling

Walking to school, Kait couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She trudged on, however, pushing the horrible thoughts her mind formed to the back of her head.

That only really made the feeling worse. She felt helpless. The sun had just barely begun rising, making it very dim. The streetlights- now flickering, presumably trying to decide weather they should turn off or not- didn't help at all. When she finally came within view of the school. There were more kids there now- but the fact that the school was even further into XXXXXXXXX National Forest. She pushed through the last block and walked into the school. It still felt... strange.

"Hey Kaity." Matt said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She smiled weekly at the boy, and he frowned in response. "Don't be such a downer, Kait." He said, shaking her shoulders lightly, "Cheer up a bit."

"Sorry," She giggled, "I met with an old friend last night and I've just been thinking a lot."

"Oh, from when you..."

"Yeah." She said, not wanting him to bring up her old life. He understood not wanting to press any further.

Not long after walking the halls with Matt, Mia and Keith showed up. They all walked in a clump; Matt was now into a deep conversation about Legends of Zelda with Keith. Mia admired the boys while Kait kept her pace at the back of the group. Why couldn't she shake the feeling? 

"There was this part in Majora's Mask- I think it was like a hidden thing the creators put in there- but it was like Link had a mind of his own. He had really creepy look to him. His eyes were like- red and black. It got to the point it said 'You shouldn't have done that' and I turned the game off. The music was going ballistic though." Matt said, and Kait looked up surprised.

"What did you just say?"

"There was a hidden level in Majora's Mask...?"

* * *

 

When the bell rang in the last period of the day, Kait packed her stuff quickly, bolting out the door. Why are the Pastas coming after her friends? She made her way through the crowded hallway, pushing past everyone.

"Ms. Brown?" She heard the councelor's voice as she was stopped by her shoulder. She turned around to face him, and her heart dropped as she saw the two police men standing behind him. 

"Y-yes? I'm sorry I'm kind of in a hurry,"

"We just have a few questions to ask you." One of the police officers stated. He was an old pot-bellied guy. His uniform looked like it was bursting at the seems.

"Can it wait?" She asked, annoyed.

The councelor- Mr. Thomas- looked at her with a look that said 'Don't do this right now.'.

Mr. Thomas knew how stubborn Kait could be. She finally complied, nodding after a very annoyed eye roll. They pulled her into Mr. Thomas' office. 

They sat down, the younger police officer- a bald relatively built guy- grabbed a notepad and a pen as the older guy sat closer to Kait.

"So, you were friends with Michael, correct?"

"Yes,"

"You picked him up and brought him to the forest on the night of his disappearance,"

"With two other people, and we met up with others who left early on that night, yes. I picked my best friend up to go have some fun with our other friends."

"You two are very close, I see,"

"Yes. I've known him since I was fourteen. Before he was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy. "

"Ah, so I see you loved him very much, right?" He asked.

"If you're trying to imply that Mike and I were more than just friends, I'll have to ask that you step the fuck down. He was like a brother to me." She said, now furious that these men were wasting her time.

"Alright, and lastly, why were you in the forest late last night?"

* * *

 

She ran out the front doors of the school. The bright morning turned into a dusty-grey sky. She ran all the way home, up the stairs to her room. The door slammed shut behind her and she sat at her desk. She opened her laptop typing 'www.cleverbot.com'.

She typed; 'Ben.'

'Hi! How are you?' Cleverbot replied, she sighed but continued on.

'Ben, Its Kait.'

'Hi Kait! I'm Cleverbot!'

'Benjamin, please.'

'Who?'

'Its Danny.' She said finally.

'What do you want, Danny?' It was Ben. Her heart began racing. Finally.

'Why are you all doing this?' She was typing so fast.

'Be more specific.' He replied.

'Why are you guys coming after my friends. Wasn't taking Mike enough?'

'It's nothing personal, really.' Ben replied.

'It sure feels like it's personal.'

'Danny, it's just they cycle. We don't pick and choose. Whatever is convenient for us, don't take it personal.'

'Ben, come on.' Her eyes began to well up.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't do this.' She blinked, letting a tear fall.

'Danny, it's just how it works.'

'You can't take Matt from me too.' 

'I'm coming through, back up.'

What? she questioned herself.

'Move back from your desk.'

She complied, stepping back. It was startling to watch Ben jump through the screen. He stood in the middle of her room. She thought that he would be dressed in his normal Link attire but now he wore a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked over to her.

"I'm sorry, Danny." He whispered. "I didn't mean to make you upset." He swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing up and down.

She let herself fall sitting onto her bed with a big thud. She let her head hang, her hands pressing down on the bed at her sides. A sniffle was all it took to let the streams of tears let loose. It hurt Ben to watch this girl he was so fascinated with like this. He had heard of her for nearly five years, how kind and strong she was. Seeing her look so defeated- It was a feeling Ben hadn't felt in a long time. He admitted it caused a twinge in his chest. He hurried forward, sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms. Her head rest on his shoulder and she quietly sobbed.

Who says serial killers don't have feelings?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just corrupted my boyfriend into the fandom. I was reading this story to him and he actually suggested I write the next chap while I was hanging out with him today. He gave me some cool ideas that'll come into play later on. I'm VERY excited. 
> 
> I just wanted to use this chapter as a sort of announcement too. Please read and pay attention to the following;
> 
> In 2014 two twelve year old girls lured their friend from a park in Wisconsin to the woods nearby. They told her they wanted to play hide-and-seek, however whilst the game was going on one of the two tackled Payton Leutner while the other pulled out a knife, stabbing her nineteen times. The two then left her to die.  
> Thankfully the girl- near death- crawled to a path near by where a biker was passing by. He contacted police and Payton was rushed to the hospital.  
> Now, four years later the girls are sentenced.  
> This week Morgan Geyser is sentenced to 40 years in a mental hospital, Anissa Weier, 25.
> 
> There are so many young people who every day are fooled by the stories of creepypastas. Creepypasta is a colection of FICTIONAL horror storied and characters. I want you all to never forget that everything in these stories are not depictions of real events, and they are completely made-up. Stay safe. 
> 
> <3


	6. A Twist

Ben jumped back through to his room, turning toward his bed to get some rest. He had spent the rest of the rainy day with Kait, talking and trying to distract her from everything that had been going on.

He froze dead in his tracks. Jack sat on his bed, his posture stiff, arms crossed. He was _pissed_.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Just stalking someone, why?" Ben lied.

"I read the chat log on Cleverbot, dumbass. Care to explain why you're going after _my_  victim?"

"She's not _yours_. Get real." Ben said, walking to his dresser.

"You're ridiculous." Jack scoffed.

"Yep, you should know this by now, Jacky."

"I'll kill you." Jack says standing. He began charging toward him. Jack swung his fist toward Ben's face.

He catches his fist, "Not the face, man. You can punch, kick, and stab me all you want, but don't touch the face." Ben said, looking completely bored.

Jack kicked Ben in the shin, then punched him right in the stomach, causing him to hunch forward. He coughed repeatedly, "You're dead." Jack said, fuming with anger. He kicked Ben's stomach again and suddenly an arm grabbed him, pulling him away from Ben.

"Jack, what the hell?" Brian yelled. Jack put up a fight, and Brian picked him up as he was trying to pull him away from Ben. Ben now coughed up blood, looking up at Jack hurt.

"Let go of me, you prick!" Jack yelled.

"Jackson, get in your fucking room and stay there." Heather's voice caused the room to go silent. The sounds of Jack's struggling submissed, Ben held back his coughing, and Brian set Jack down keeping his arm out to block him form going near Ben. Toby and Tim stood in the doorway. "Quit acting like children, you're all better than that." Heather said angered.

"I'm sorry," Ben whispered, his voice raspy. He erupted in a coughing fit again.

"Tobias, help Banjamin to his bed please." Heather says. "You two, Tim, Brian, go back to doing your jobs please." 

Toby helped Ben to his bed, he sat putting his pillows up against his headboard. When Ben was comfortable Toby walked out leaving Heather and Ben alone.

"What happened with you two?" Heather asked, "Why didn't you fight back, I know you can take him."

"It's nothing. I deserved what I got." He replied.

"Is it about the girl?"

"Possibly."

"Benjamin." Heather said warning.

"I know, I know. I just- I don't know. She's interesting." He looks down, fidgeting. "I spent like three hours with her today." He whispered, "I know I'm not allowed to and I shouldn't have done it but... She fascinates me." Ben says. "All Jack thinks of her is another victim. She doesn't deserve that."

Heather sighs, "You know we're not allowed to make friends with normal people."

"I know." He whispers.

Heather left, probably to work in the forest.

* * *

Kait lay in her bed thinking. She smiled to herself, replaying the past few hours with Ben. All of the sudden, her mouth is covered with a rag. It smelled of chemicals, and she held her breath. A dark figure stood over her. She tried to make out the features of their face but all she saw was a shadow. Her vision began to blur as she was picked up off of her bed. The last thing she remembered was the cool air of the outdoors brushing agai

nst her bare arms.

She woke in a dimly lit room, she looked around, panicing. It was a large room(almost like a large family room), wood floors, stained walls and a steel door. She stood, taking a step forward as a dragging sound emerged. A loud clang came and she looked back. She was chained to the wall behind her. The windows(all but one small one above the door) were boarded up. She felt helpless. She bent down to sit and a piercing pain struck her ribs. She tried again slower, but it still hurt a lot. She pushed through it, however. 

Kait lifted her shirt. Her heart dropped as she saw two cuts just below her ribs. They were pristinely stitched up. 

" _Jack_ ," she whispered, "why?"

" _Its nothing personal, Danny._ " His voice startled her. She looked to the door where Jack stood, the door wide open behind him. His mask was off.

"What did you do...?"

"Its not what I did, more what you did. I just gave you what you deserved."

"What?"

"I should have never talked to Ben about you, you know." He said, making his way toward her. "He told you everything about us, and I can't allow that."

"Don't bring him into this, Jack, I talked to him one time. He brought you guys up, I only listened."

"The only way to make things better is to eliminate the problem." Jack said, "And to think, I was going to make you one of us."

"I'll never be anything like you _freaks_."

"Did I allow you to talk?" Jack shouted, getting in Danny's face. "You stay quiet!"

Danny stumbled back.

"Aw, you're scared now, aren't you?"

"Jack, please." She pleaded.

"I love watching you beg, Dannica." Jack said, taking another step forward.

"Stay away from me!" Danny yelled, near tears.

He didn't listen, stepping closer and closer. She pushed herself back even further, running into the wall. He came closer, kneeling in front of her. His hand on the wall behind her, he was trying to intimidate her and boy was it working.

"You left me once, and now you cause even more problems and pain for me?" He said, anger evident in his voice. "You're the freak here."

"No im not, look at you! You're a freak, you wonder why the things that happen to you happen. You'll never know love, or trust." She spat, "At least Ben listened to what i had to say, at least he didn't walk away. You're a coward."

He smacked her, hard. She looked up at him, hurt. He grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. His face was just millimeters from her's. She could feel his breath on her lips. She stared into the dark abyss that was his eyes. She was completely and utterly horrified. "And you think Ben will ever know love?" He let out a loud manic laugh, "Pathetic." He said, letting go of her. He walked out of the room, slamming the door shut. She heard the lock turn violently.

Jack heard her loud sobs through the metal door. It was no different than any other victim's cries. He felt no remorse for his actions. She was right, Jack never _would_ know love.

 

 


	7. Permanent Reminder

She felt like she was all alone. Aside from the beatings every few hours and the marks he left with his scalpel on her, she _was_ alone. She cried constantly, which only angered him more. She should have known that when Masky talked about his involvement in Mike's brutal murder that he would lash out at something so minor as _talking_ to someone.

"You were just another victim to him, Danny." She told herself.

She sobbed again. Where was Ben now? Surely he'd arrive in her room again one of these days. Surely he'd come to save her. But- then again- Ben was a psychotic killer. Why would he help her now? He only talked to her once. Surely he wouldn't even _blink_ at the fact she was being tortured. 

Banging erupted at the door, "Would you shut the hell up and quit crying? Some of us are trying to think in here!"

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting your thoughts?" She whispered.

"You realize I can hear everything you say in there, right smart one?"

"You realize you're keeping me hostage here, right asshole?"

The door swung open revealing Jack once again. His mask was strapped around his head, however it was lifted up. She pulled her large baggy t-shirt down trying to conceal her legs. They had enough gashes on them as it was. _Please don't leave any more_ , she pleaded in her head. There was no point in saying it out loud. He got enjoyment out of seeing people beg for mercy.

He pushed her to the floor, putting himself on top of her. His knees at her sides, his hand gripping her wrists above her head. One hand reached for his pocket knife, flicking it open and lifting her shirt to reveal her stomach. Gashes already decorated her porcelain skin. He pressed the cold knife to her stomach, treatening her. Her breath hitched causing her stomach to compress. He pushed the knife further against her skin, beginning to drag it across her. He etched the word 'cretin' into her stomach. She was sure it would be there forever.

* * *

Ben lay on his bed. He was grinning up at the ceiling in the dim room. He couldn't get her out of his head. Why was she doing this to him? He had never felt this much interest in someone before. Sure, he had victims he loved messing with. He's had his fair share of people he was interested in, but they all had the same thing in common- they were just people he messed with for months, years even. Danny- she was different. She intrigued him, she was curious, brave. His victims were never brave. Not like Danny- anyway.

He made the conscious decision to see if she was awake.

He got up, groaning in agony, making his way to his desk. He opened his laptop, running his fingers across the screen. It resembled water, like the glass screen had melted into a portal. Ben loved watching the screen do this, it never got old. He reached in, pulling himself through to Danny's room.

It was dark, a mound of blankets on her bed. He made his way slowly, pulling the covers gently away to take a look at his beloved.

His stomach dropped as he stare in complete shock. She was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear; Ben is growing feeling for Kait/Danny. It's very unlike him, but this is just the beginning my friends. Everything is never what it seems. Get ready friends. :)


	8. A Dark and Quiet Night

The glitch was completely livid. He went straight back through to his room, storming up the stairs from his room(slamming his door into the wall upon opening it), he banged on Toby and Jack's room.

The doorknob twisted revealing a bored looking Tobias Rogers. Ben shoved him aside, stepping into the room. No sign of Jack. "Where the fuck is that little bastard?"

"Wha-"

"Where is he?" Ben screamed, turning swiftly to look at Toby.

"Uh- went on a spree I guess, I dunno." Toby said defensively.

"He didn't say where he was going?" He asked impatiently.

"No, you could check the club house bu-"

"Yeah- I got it, bye."

"Bye?-"

"If he shows up here keep him occupied until I'm back." Ben yelled as he hurried down the stairs.

He sprinted out the door, running out of the clearing where the mansion lay. He kept to the familiar path toward the old cabin in the woods. The proxies called it "the club house", but really it was a make-shift torture chamber. There were three rooms in the place. A living room for the proxies to rest in, an empty room with boarded windows for keeping hostages, and a room filled with all sorts of devices. From switch-blades and box cutters to scalpels and forceps.

It was a decent ways away, but within minutes the place came into view.

* * *

 

Jack slammed the door open, causing Danny to flinch awake. She instantly was filled with an immense amount of dread. Jack grabbed her arm hard, pulling her toward the exit of the room. She stumbled behind him, trying to keep up with him. He pulled down a square of the ceiling and out came a rickety old later. It looked like it was going to fall apart at the slightest touch. Nevertheless, he threw her in front of her, forcing her up the steps. He pushed after her, and when she made it near to the top he shoved her up causing her to fall onto the dusty floor of the attic.

"Why are you putting me up h-"

"You remember what happens when you speak without being told to?" He cut off, sending a warning glare. She nodded, "Then I suggest you stay quiet. Okay?"

"Okay." She whispered.

"Now, you're going to stay up here, and stay quiet. If I hear a single noise from up here, I won't hesitate to kill you."

She nodded, and with that he made his way back down the ladder. He shut the door violently.

* * *

Ben slammed the door open, storming his way into the living room.

"Ah, lookie here, it's my favorite little elf boy!" Jack's voice pierced into Ben's growing migraine.

"Where is she, you bastard?" Ben said angrily.

"Who?" Jack asked, "I haven't the slightest clue who you're talking about."

"You know who the hell I'm talking about," Ben replied.

"You know, I like you a whole lot better when you're mad." He said, "Angry Elves are always funnier."

Ben stormed up to where Jack sat on the couch and grabbed the collar of his hoodie, "If she has the slightest fucking bruise on her skin you'll never hear the end of it." he spat through gritted teeth, "Now, where is she?" He yelled, gripping his hoodie tighter.

Jack flinched at that, before erupting in a manic laughter, "You'll never find her!"

Just then- a thud came from above the two. Ben looked up suddenly, and Jack's eyes widened. Ben shoved Jack back onto the couch, storming down the hallway. Jack grabbed for Ben's shirt, pulling him back.

"Danny!" Ben yelled as he fell back into Jack's lap. Jack's arm wrapped around his neck, putting the boy in a choke-hold. He struggled against him.

"She won't talk, shes terrified of me."

"That's one thing we don't have in common." Ben remarked, elbowing him in the stomach. Jack's grip loosened, and Ben pulled himself away from him. Jack was reluctant however, and he charged toward Ben as he made himself back toward the hallway. Ben spun around, kicking the boy in the stomach. Jack fell back, and Ben pushed himself on top of him, his hand making it's way to his neck. He pushed the boy against the ground.

"You won't choke me," Jack said laughing, "you don't have the guts."

Ben tightened his grip on Jack, "Wanna bet, Eyeless?" Ben pushed down, adrenaline taking over his actions. Jack passed out on the floor, his eyes closing slowly. Ben stared at him for a moment, and then got up, pulling down the ladder and climbing up.

Danny lay on the ground by the window of the place. She heard footsteps, and snapped her head toward Ben. Her look softened as she saw the blonde male.

"Ben," She whispered.

He rushed to her, puling her into a hug, "Oh my god, Danny..."

* * *

He carried her out of there, her arms and legs wrapped around him. It was cool outside, a dark and quiet 2:00am.

When he hit the forest at a slow pace she whispered, "I don't want to go home." And so, he went to the mansion. He walked her up the steps to the front door, and made his way through the living room(gaining a few looks from the other pastas that were home). He took her up to his room, and by now she was nearly asleep. He set her on his bed gently, walking to his dresser. He shook her awake.

"Here, this should be more comfortable than that old t-shirt." he said, setting a large sweatshirt next to her(probably one of the only sweatshirts he had that didn't have blood on it). "Bathroom is over there." He said, pointing to a door leading from his room.

She got up, changing out of the old t-shirt Jack had her put on. She stared at herself in the mirror. Dark circles under her eyes, she had been up all day through the night. There were three gashes in her throat, they weren't deep enough for her to bleed out, but they looked pretty bad. She trailed her eyes to the bottom of the sweatshirt. It showed about a third of her thighs and the slices going in all different directions on them. Her eyes welled with tears, and a soft knock on the door came.

"Are you alright in there?" Ben's voice was soft.

She sniffed, wiping her eyes before the tears had a chance to fall, "Yeah, I'm alright." She said, and her voice failed her. She sighed, "I'm alright." She said again, a bit more confidently now. 

"Okay," He said, retreating back to his desk. He typed away on his keyboard.

When Danny walked out into the room again, she stood awkwardly, tugging down the bottom of the sweatshirt. He still typed, and stopped abruptly. He looked back to her. He sighed, and she looked up to him. She expected his eyes to meet hers, and felt a bit more insecure to see he was staring at the cuts. She pulled it down slowly.

"I am _so_ sorry I didn't get to you sooner, Danny." He whispered, standing. He walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked up to him meeting his gaze.

She stared intently at his blood-red irises, "What matters is you came."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than I thought it was gonna be. Get ready for some exciting stuff maannnn


	9. Bruised and Battered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter two days ago and thought that I had saved it, however when I went to go post it, the chapter was gone. If it's a little shorter, I'm sorry. This was not the original chapter I was planing to post. My apologies.
> 
> I had just gotten so close to finishing and I came back to post and part of it wasn't there. At this point I'm getting really frustrated, I'm just going to upload the first half of it today and write the rest when I'm home. Sorry for the late update. 
> 
> In lighter news; My polar bear has been hyper-energetic the last few days. No sleep for me, I guess. :))))

Jack's eyes opened slowly, his vision was blurry- and a sharp pain in his chest. It was hard to breathe, he felt as if he were trapped underwater. The only thing he saw was the old beaten down ceiling of the Club House.

One thing he was sure of was that he didn't like the feeling of suffocation. He turned his head to his right, and realized he was in the living room. He faced the door into the hostage room. He started to pull himself up, groaning in agony and his body fell onto the hard floor with a thud again. A manic cackling giggle was heard from his left and he turned his head as fast as he could to the sound. Toby lay sprawled out on the couch.

"What're you laughing at?" Jack grumbled, his voice cracking.

"I find your st-struggle a-amusing." Toby said, giggling like a child.

Jack rolled his eyes dramatically, looking back up to the ceiling, "Can you help me up already?"

"Not with that attitu-"

"Shut up and get over here you stuttering buffoon." Jack said.

Toby helped him onto the couch with a lot of groaning in pain and some muttered curses. Toby sat in the armchair next to him.

"The elf bastard broke my ribs." Jack said, "I'll kill him."

Toby giggled, "Mhm, that's w-what you s-said last time."

"Shut up, you." Jack replied growling, "Go get Nurse Ann, tell her I'm dying."

"But you're -not dying."

"It sure as hell feels like it, go." He said. Toby put his hands up in defense, standing up and walking toward the door. "And hurry!" Jack yelled after him.

* * *

Kait lay in the cool bed, the blankets wrapped snugly around her. It was chilly, a comfortable kind. The morning sun shone through the off-white curtains that hang over Ben's window. He walked into the room, knocking lightly before entering.

"Get up," He said walking toward the bed. Kait groaned, "Come on, I'm taking you to Nurse Ann, you said you were still sore right?" 

"Yeah, I guess but she scares me."

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you the whole time." Ben said, grabbing her hands to pull her off the bed, "Come on, Danny."

"Ugh, fine." She said, standing up from the bed.

"Don't be so stubborn." He said, walking out to the hallway. Kait followed.

They walked down a short hallway, up some stairs and to the right down another hall. The lights were dim, and most doors were shut. The ones that were open were either empty or not, and Kait was a bit scared to look inside.

The one room she did look in however, was Helen Otis. His bright blue eyes pierced into her- they were magnificent, shaded by his dark messy hair. He sat on his bed, his mask sat to the side. Blood stains painted on the white walls. They were pictures- beautiful, yes- but it brought a sick feeling to her stomach.

Helen's head tilted to her and he smiled kindly. This threw her off but she smiled back reluctant.

Ben stopped in front of a door at the end of that hallway. He knocked, then entered. Kait followed.

"Ann?" He called, and a woman- tall with dark strawberry hair- walked out from a smaller room attached to the one they were in. She tore off dark gloved stained with blood and went to the sink to wash her hands.

"Benjamin." Ann greeted. She put on a new pair of gloves, making her way to the hospital bed in the middle of the medium sized room, "Have a seat, honey," she said to Kait, patting the bed. Kait walked over toward the bed hesitant, "Don't worry, I don't bite."

Kait pushed herself up to sit on the bed. Ann pulled the bottom of her sweatshirt, revealing her thighs- painted with red gashes. She pressed her thumb on one of the cuts, and Kait grimaced glancing up to Ben who now lent on the counter near her.

He nodded in reassurance, "Alright, your cuts aren't too bad, I think I'll just put some ointment on them and give you some pain killers for the bruises."

"Uhm," She hesitated, "I- h-have some cuts on m-my stomach too.." she said. She lent back, pulling her sweatshirt up to show Ann.

She ran her hand along the cuts, pressing on one. It gushed blood, and this gave Kait an even more unsettled feeling, "These...Seem to be- deeper."

She sighed, "They hurt." Kait whispered.

Ben sighed, turning away.

"Ben, it's not your fault."

"I feel like a complete idiot." He whispered.

"Ben-" She started.

"No, Danny. I shouldn't have been so stupid."

"It wasn't your fault this happened, Ben." Kait said.

"Don't mind him, hun, he's way in over his head."

"Shut up, Ann."

Just then the door slammed open. A very exhausted looking Tobias rogers stood panting, "A-nn I-I need y-you t-to come t-t-to-" He stopped suddenly looking at Kait. "Uh- the- Uhh, Jeff's room!"

 


	10. An Interesting Scheme (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew, there's an update! Sorry it's short as hell. I'm writing a huge chapter that should clear up some confusion. My Wattpad PM has been filled with questions(This work is posted on there as well), and I am sorry for making some things seem strange and unclear.

If only Ben knew what the original plan was...

* * *

 

When Toby saw that Dannica was in his town Jack was the very first to hear about it. Jack was ecstatic to hear the news. He found where she was, and followed her. Only a meer week later his feelings were completely changed. 

She was called Kaitlyn by her mother, her friends called her Kait, teachers called her Kaity. Why had she changed her name?

Then came Mike. He came to her house every morning(besides Tuesdays). She smiled and laughed with him on the way out the door to the car. He came to her house every day after school, too. He would smile at her even when she wasn't looking. He would hold her hand, hug her when he was leaving. This angered Jack. Danny was his, not that Mike kid's.

He charged home and up to Slender's office, "Slendy! There's a kid who's been spreading information about us around the town." He yelled, huffing deeply from the sprint up the stairs. Jack was never very good at stairs.

" _ **Really, now** **?**_ " Slender replied, straightening a pen on his large desk.

Jack stood in the doorway panting, "Yes! He's just- attacked me. I was in the woods when he jumped at me. I- I wasn't paying attention-" He heaved, "and- and I think he's dangerous."

" _ **Why don't you just take care of the boy, then?**_ "

Jack didn't want to be the one to kill Danny's best friend. It would ruin any chance he had, "I-"

" _ **Ah, I see...**_ "

"Just because you _can_ read my mind doesn't mean you _should_." Jack said annoyed. He was growing impatient.

" _ **I'll take care of the boy then.**_ "


	11. An Interesting Scheme (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chap was deleted twice. I'm PISSED.

"Let me go!" Mike's hoarse pleading was heard throughout the mansion. He had been screaming for help for what seemed to him like days, though probably only had been about an hour. Nevertheless, his voice had been worn out, throat stinging, his mouth was dry- very dry. He swallowed hard, trying to get some sort of moisture to his throat. But to no avail, it felt like sandpaper.

A hard stinging lash cast across his stomach once more erupting a guttural scream of agony from the boy, "No, I don't think so." A voice came from where the whip had come from. It was metal, and Mike had thought it reminded him of barbed wire. It probably was. That wouldn't be so low of the people he was so sure were standing just feet from him.

"Please," His raspy whisper said. Fear and distress laced his tone. 

Another voice came, this one more high-pitched than the last but still husky, "Ah, I love hearing you beg for mercy, Mikey." It said with a hysterical laugh.

A ringing in his ears came, along with a nauseous feeling in his stomach. He hunched his body over as much as he could with the restraints. He moaned in pain as a sharp surge of pain shot through him. He began coughing violently, a warm liquid emerging from his mouth, "Get away from me," He said, his voice barely audible due to the immense coughing, "please, Slender just leave me alone." He whined as tears began welling in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have came looking in the first place." Jeff said.

"I'm sorry, I had to do something," He screamed in agony- well, nearly- as another ringing came, "Please, go away!" He yelled.

"It's okay Michael, the Sickness only lasts about six days before you die."

"I've had this for months!" Mike exclaimed.

Toby looked at Jeff in shock and Jeff did the same, "How many months?" The two said on cue.

"A-about s-si-" He groaned again, "Six, six months- I- I think."

"Shit," Jeff's voice whispered, and the door opened. The sound of running up stairs came.

"L-leave the d-door wide open, why don't you, Jeffery," Toby whispered in annoyance.

"Toby, please," Mike said.

"No, Mike. I told you n-not to g-get involved." Toby said dissapointed.

"I helped you, Toby. Please,"

"No." Toby replied, "Even i-if I let you go, S-slender will still f-find y-you eventually. B-besides, if you've h-had t-the Sickness as long a-as you s-say, you don't have m-much l-longer anyways."

"Please," Mike whispered, his voice cracking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please W/C: 6


End file.
